


A Hopeful Future

by clareturner23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: In an alternate ending where Juzo Sakakura is alive, (but barely after significant blood loss) Kyosuke Munakata stays by his side until he wakes up. When he does, Juzo is finally able to reveal his biggest secret in this new world of hope instead of despair. Or is it? The former remnants of despair are also helping to rebuild the future, and Nagito Komaeda is inspired by Juzo to reveal his feelings to Hajime Hinata. (Mature for sex scenes, coz these boys need love.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. A New World (Kyosuke)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I should be getting back to my two series fics and the FFXV/KH fic, but I have been in Danganronpa mood for a while. That is why I decided I am writing this fic. I’m new to the fandom, so I’m not sure about the theories and such that are going around. Instead, I am going to use my own theory of what happened after the anime ends, and somewhat of a prologue for V3… Not sure if it’s correct by any standard, but it’s my own hopeful idea. (Can you tell I have things in common with Nagito?) Also, since I am an American with a reading disability, I won’t be using last names like in the anime. It is less confusing for me to remember what is going on. If I was able to remember who’s last name is who’s it would be different. Also: This is totally an AU as well because it’s not fair the way Juzo died! This is a “what if” he was still alive but barely due to blood loss. I believe Sakurakata (is that the ship name??) has become my favorite ship of all!

Kyosuke Munakata was numb. He did his job, protecting Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina, but at the loss of the woman he loved, and his best friend. He kicked himself so much for never admitting that Chisa had become a remnant of despair. With Juzo, the guilt ate away at him. Everything worked out in the world. That kid’s brainwashing video turned everyone’s despair in to complete hope. It scared him just as much as despair. There needed to be a balance in the world. Makoto knew it, and so did the former remnants of despair. He knew deep down those kids were cured because of that Neo World program, yet he still insisted they were in the wrong. 

Byakuya Togami had gotten the proper men to come down and knock some sense into the soldiers fighting Kyosuke. They were rescued and no longer needed to fear dying. The kids talked among themselves while getting any wounds they had cleaned up. Kyosuke could tell that the “ultimate hope” was hiding the trauma he held. He survived two killing games. Even if he and Kyoko never admitted it to each other, a man who had loved and lost someone knew he was hurting. She died for  _ him _ . 

The former ultimate student council president was at his lowest. His eye was cleaned up easily since he did a pretty good job patching it up by himself. His physical pain was nothing compared to his guilt. His actions within that game were inexcusable. He tried to kill Makoto and stabbed his best friend in the stomach for believing him to be a remnant of despair. While he sat there in shock, staring at his bloodied hand and katana, he remembered something. Juzo wanted to tell him something. It sounded important. Yet, he didn’t listen. Why did he have to be so full of rage that he couldn’t even let his best friend say what he wanted to say? He was not attacking him. 

“He’s alive! Barely but alive! He’s still breathing, quickly, get him to emergency services!” Kyosuke looked up confused.  _ Alive? Who’s alive? _ He got up and saw medical professionals rushing a man with a lot of blood dripping from him. A man with dark green hair.

“Juzo!” He cried rushing over. The emergency services held him back so that he could get worked on, but Kyosuke barely heard anything they were saying. His heart was racing and tears were coming from his eye. He was alive. His best friend was still alive. Despite being one of the only people who have not been brainwashed, he finally had a glimmer of hope. Makoto was the one who took his arm to pull him back.

“Hey, wait. I get you’re worried about him, but let them do their job. That’s what they do right? Once he’s healed up you can see him again. All we can do is hope for the best, right?” He said calmly. It was still strange hearing this kid talk calm and determined one minute and act like an idiot the next. The white-haired man’s body shook from the news that he might not have killed him after all. 

Days passed, and the new reality was drastically different than the one of despair and destruction. There were still some that were not taken by the video. Most of which were the remaining members of the Future Foundation. Kyosuke, Makoto, Hina, Hiro, Byakuya, and to the relief of the eldest of these five, Juzo Sakakura. After a painful two days, he was brought back to a stable condition. It was a miracle that Kyosuke blamed on stubbornness. He stayed by the boxer’s side every day that he lay in his coma. The blood loss was so great that he going to be unconscious for a number of days. He was hooked up to so many machines. An IV to give him enough fluids to keep nourished along wires on his chest and head to make sure nothing changed. 

Kyosuke barely slept or ate. His guilt ate away at him so much that he felt compelled to stay by his side. The only time he ate is when Hina or Makoto brought him food and forced him to eat. There was not much left to do for the Future Foundation anyway. The world was more peaceful than it had ever been. Even the former remnants of despair had begun helping to rebuild. The soldiers sent to kill them had not made it far before they were given orders to back down. In gratitude for saving their lives, they decided to work together in rebuilding civilization. In fact, the mechanic offered to build a robotic arm for Juzo when he woke up. Just like the one he made for that fan-boy of hope. Though, even that kid knew that the “hope” from the brainwashing video was not entirely a good thing. 

Tired, and worn out, Kyosuke took the time to take a small nap. He sat on the side of Juzo’s bed, holding the man’s strong hand while he dozed off. He bolted straight up when he felt movement. 

“Juzo?” He said surprised. It was the first movement he felt from him since he found him in the breaker room. His heart was racing and he couldn’t shake the ache in his chest. The burly man groaned softly, slowly opening his pink eyes. He stared at Kyosuke with a frown.

“You...died too?” he asked weakly. 

The now one-eyed man smiled and laughed for the first time in days. Weeks.  _ Months _ . “No, Juzo. You’re alive. Somehow you’re alive.” He absentmindedly squeezed his only hand out of relief. He didn’t notice the small flutter of his heart on the monitor. 

Juzo weakly looked at his missing hand and scoffed weakly. “Of course I am, why would I still have a missing limb in the afterlife. Unless it’s Hell and seeing you when I wake up is their torture,” he sighed with a frown. 

_ Seeing me is torture? Why? Is it because of what I did? That I betrayed him? _ Kyosuke frowned and squeezed his hand again. “No, it’s really me, Juzo. Come on, you’re too stubborn to die. Don’t scare me like that again ok? We already lost Chisa.” He rose an eyebrow when he saw and felt his body go tense. He winced after he mentioned Chisa. What was going on with him?

“Yea,” Juzo said softly looking away from him. “I’ll try to remember that. Just don’t go stabbing me again. I’ll have to kick your ass. Though, I shouldn’t be alive. I deserved it.”

Kyosuke sighed moving closer, which seemed to only make Juzo tense up more. Was he afraid of him? “Of course you should. I’m the one who should be to blame. I hurt you. I thought you were…”

“I messed up,” he said looking back at the man with weak eyes. “I… I didn’t tell you about Junko because of her fucked up blackmail. She found out that I…” he stopped. There was a fear in his eyes that his old friend didn’t understand. The man felt more guilt after finding out Junko had actually manipulated him. 

_ So that’s why. He never told me because of something like that? What could it even be? _ “Juzo, you know you can tell me anything. Why keep something from me? What could have been so bad that you would claim Junko to be innocent of her crimes?” he asked softly.

The boxer took a deep breath. “I’m...gay,” he said quietly. Kyosuke blinked his one eye in surprise. It did make sense. He never really paid attention to the girls who tried to flirt with him at Hope’s Peak. He also never showed interest in anyone and kept to himself. (AN: KYOSUKE YOU ARE AND OBLIVIOUS IDIOT!!!).

“Juzo, you betrayed me for something small like that? You know Chisa and I wouldn’t have cared and supported you right?” There was the twitch again. Though, this time the idiot saw it. “Wait, there’s something else. Isn’t there?” The boxer sighed and twitched his fingers. Kyosuke had never let go of his hand. Never.  _ Juzo… you don’t mean. Did you…?  _ “This isn’t about just your sexuality. Is it?” he started again softly. “You were in love with someone. She would have told them. Right?” He tightened his grip while his heart sank. What he wanted to tell him during the final killing game. 

“So, you… figured it out?” he said quietly. “I figured you would have. You’re the smartest man I know. Also, don’t put it like it’s in the past. I still do,” he frowned and looked away. 

_ He’s in love. With me. _ The thought shocked the tired man, but it did not make him turn away. He wasn’t disgusted or confused. He only ever thought of loving Chisa, but never thought of loving another man. Juzo loved him and he stabbed him. He betrayed him, yet he didn’t show any sign of hating him for it. Why the hell did he have to be so helpless all the time. Why did he put Kyosuke’s life above his own. Even after that. He was confused. Heartbroken. Guilty. He should have been the one who was stabbed. He should have died. Kyosuke felt as if everything bad that happened in his life was his fault. He was the one who asked Chisa and Juzo to look into Junko. He was the reason Chisa fell to despair. He was the reason Juzo was blackmailed. He felt so selfish. 

“You look worn out,” Juzo said finally speaking again. He was still weak but didn’t look him in the eyes. “Go home. Get to sleep. If Chisa was around, she’d be saying the same thing just in a more chaotic manner.”

He felt like he punched him in the gut. After that confession, Kyosuke didn’t want to leave his side. He felt so responsible and wanted to take the responsibility for everything. Get to know him more than he already did. Figure out just how he felt about the situation. He was right though, he barely slept or ate for the past few days. He needed rest.

“Ok,” he said in a quiet voice. He was always one to be determined and authoritative. Yet, now that he was broken he was quiet. “Get some rest yourself. I’ll...come back to check in on you.” He got up and hesitated before letting go of his hand. He took a breath and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. He wanted to reassure him that he wasn’t turning him away or rejecting him outright. That he was accepting the confession and was trying to figure out his own feelings now. He wasn’t going to let their relationship become awkward just because his best friend just came out as homosexual and was in love with him. He reluctantly let go of his hand, and pretty much staggered out of the door. 


	2. Why? (Juzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juzo ponders why the hell he is still alive while Makoto decides to have a conversation with him.

Why? Why was he not dead? He was the reason Junko got away in the first place. All because he was too much of a coward to tell Kyosuke that he was in love with him. In fact, he almost had a mind to tell him about Junko, but the crazed look Chisa gave him made him think otherwise. He could never tell Kyosuke the truth because he could tell the Chisa they knew was gone. Brainwashed just like the others. He figured that bitch told her about his feelings and ordered her to tell him the moment he decided to be  _ noble _ . 

Now he sat in this hospital bed.  _ Alone. _ Blood packets were still pumping blood into him from all the blood he had lost. His arm was properly wrapped and stitched up from when he cut it off. Didn’t help that he never used any form of a tourniquet. What was he even going to do now that he was alive? He lifted his hand to feel the cheek that Kyosuke kissed before leaving. It was something he didn’t expect. He thought that after finally telling him, he would just leave him alone.  _ Forever. _ He didn’t know what he was thinking or even if he  _ had _ a chance with him. A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. He grumbled when he saw his new visitor.

“Uh, hey. So, the nurses said you were up. Just wanted to check up on you. I’m glad you’re awake!” the brat said in that annoying happy voice of his. Juzo still held a grudge against the boy for being the one to end Junko Enoshima. “Ultimate Hope” his ass. Though, he wasn’t a bad kid. Besides, Kyosuke trusted him in the end, so would he.

“Yea, awake,” he nodded. “What the hell happened? I thought for sure I would be dead right now.”

“Well, it turns out the way you passed out from the blood loss was sort of a good thing. Something about your hand still gripping the lever made it so your heart kept pumping enough to survive. If barely. They were worried about brain damage too. Maybe Nagito Komaeda’s luck rubbed off on you,” Makoto shrugged. “After all. You both cut off your own hand. Even if he did it for a despairing reason, yours was for hope. It evens out. At least that’s what I think. After all, that’s how his luck works.”

The boxer frowned and nodded. “Yea, I guess.” He leaned back more since he was beginning to get light-headed. “So those brats are here? I saw that nurse girl run, and trip down the hall a few minutes ago.”

“Yea,” he nodded. “After stopping Ryota from posting the brainwashing video, some other person apparently had the video. They sent it out since they stopped him from doing it. Since the future foundation are mostly brainwashed now, and the head of the organization is dead, Kyosuke took over. He decided to let them live and stay here as long as they worked their best to help rebuild even if in the shadows. They are unofficial members of the Future Foundation just like Toko and my sister are. There are still so many people in the world who are on the weird hope thing, now. Who knew it could be a bad thing. It’s like they live in a dystopia. Nagito collapsed this morning, and Hajime took him here. That’s probably why you saw her run down. She tripped a few times in her usual fashion which got a few people’s attention, but she got there eventually and helped with the antibiotic medication he needed. Turns out he had diseases long before he came to Hope’s Peak. A form of lymphoma, and fourth-stage frontal lobe dementia. He was supposed to live a year, maybe a year and a half. With his luck, he lived much more than that. Though, they think his body is finally catching up with him,” he frowned. 

“I knew that kid seemed sickly at times. I didn’t know all that. Poor kid,” Juzo admitted. “I don’t think Chisa knew either. I think if she did she would have tried to help him all the time. Probably even coddle the kid. She was always so eccentric like that. Would have been a perfect mother,” he winced at the last part. It still hurt his heart; the idea of her having a child with Kyosuke. He smiled sadly remembering how she was before Junko got her hands on her. He was also curious. She seemed to know he was gay at times but never said anything. He even caught her smiling sadly when they talked about Kyosuke together. It didn’t help that he was a lovable drunk and one time that they got drunk together the two of them talked about him the entire night. She claimed to always forget after getting that way, but he wondered sometimes. She never seemed the same after that night when they talked about him. “Isn’t that kid a hope fanboy or something?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. That’s probably why whenever he sees me he gets all starry-eyed,” he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. 

“So he really is back to normal. Didn’t he go crazy even within the Neo World Program? I obviously don’t know much since I wasn’t there.”

“Yea, though after the diagnosis, I think it sort of makes sense, in a way. Symptoms such as depression, inappropriate laughter, lack of judgment, increasingly inappropriate behavior, and other things. Mikan was explaining it to Hajime and me. She’s really trying her best since she was the first to fall to despair,” he frowned. “Hajime is really worried about him. They finally told me why Chiaki was so special to have become a part of their virtual world. She was the one whose death caused them to fall into despair. Hajime, in particular, was very close to her before he gave into the Kamakura project. So much, that he said Izuru cried because the part of him that was still there felt so guilty. He blamed himself after he got his memories of it all back. He… doesn’t blame  _ you _ though. You beating him down may have thrown him over the edge, but in the end, he hated being normal.” 

Makoto sat down now with a frown. By this point, he must have known everything. He was right in mentioning that the boy didn’t blame him. When “the event” happened, he knew that it was his fault that he ran off to that damn project. He hated the school for what they did. They took away a kid’s personality. For what, exactly? Here he was blaming himself for Junko when he was not the only one to blame. The two talked for a bit about the developments of everything going on outside. 

As far as the former 77-b class was concerned, Ryota blamed himself so much that he was trying to work on another system that would cure the brainwashing of despair and hope and bring balance. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama (now a couple) joined the remaining Yakuza together and had them help out in the only way Yakuza can. The Ultimate Imposter was trying his best to use his talent to influence all the people that he could. Kazuichi Souda was now working on various tasks, including making mechanical parts for people who lost limbs, and other things to combat the rogue Monokumas that were branching out from Towa city. In particular, he was already working on a replacement for the hand Juzo had cut off, and a false mechanical eye for Kyosuke. Similar to the one he was working on for Fuyuhiko. Akane and Nekomaru worked together with the remaining non-brainwashed soldiers to help toughen them up and work with more than just their guns. Sonia was helping with diplomatic affairs, and calming the remaining members of her kingdom. Her mother had actually perished during the Tragedy so she was now Queen. Gundam was trying to corral and tame many of the wildlife that he had previously released as a remnant of despair. Hyoko, Ibuki, and Mahiro worked together on various tasks, including trying to get the entertainment field going again. Finally, that pervy chef Teruteru actually was working at the hospital Mikan was working at. 

Hajime worked closely with Makoto. He was highly intelligent now, with pretty much the combination of all talents combined. It was a very useful thing, but at the same time, he had times where he showed no emotion. He and Izuru were one and the same now, so there were moments where Izuru’s personality showed instead of Hajime’s. When it came to Nagito, he was more worried about him than anything. 

“He really cares about him?” Juzo asked with a frown. “I know that feeling.”

“You do?” Makoto asked curiously.

“Yea, but I’m not telling you. Still, things I want to keep secret from others. Maybe except Kyosuke.” 

He nodded. “Of course, I won’t pry then,” he smiled that way too kind smile of his. “Anyway, I should probably get going. I wanna check up on Nagito before I go.”

** “Yea,” Juzo nodded. He had a mind to apologize to him, but he thought better of it. He laid back down and decided to take a nap. He had only just woke up but he was still so tired. The only thing that kept coming to his mind was Kyosuke. What would things be like once he got out of here? What would their  _ relationship _ be like? He tried to calm his mind and close his eyes. **


	3. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juzo gets himself out of the hospital against the doctors' orders. Kyosuke "punishes" him when he finds out. WARNING: first sex scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the first sexual scene coming up. Not full-on, but still warning… also apparently I wrote this and forgot about it for weeks. Sorry for the delay! Also, i kept forgetting the fact everyone says last names… I should have had Kyosuke keep calling him Sakakura until he confessed but oh well!

It’s been days since he had visited Juzo. Against what Makoto insisted, he refused to visit Juzo. He didn’t know what to think. How to feel. What exactly did he even feel for the man? He revealed that he was in love with him. Something he thought would never happen. He had assumed that he would marry Chisa and live a normal life. Not this. Not all this confusion. Even his dreams would not let the thoughts leave him. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was him. 

Especially when he dreamed. His dreams became explicit at times to the point he woke up in a sticky mess. His thoughts even went to curiosity about who would be top in their relationship. In the end, he realized he would be the bottom.

“Kyosuke?” The man in question jumped when he heard his name called by the man who had been occupying his thoughts. He had been pouring over paperwork, which had fallen to the ground. He froze for a few seconds before turning to him. He tried to calm his heart. He was out of the hospital. Had Makoto had told him? He was too preoccupied to remember. Why was he like this? He never acted this way around Chisa. He breathed a bit before gathering the papers and placing them on the desk again. 

“Juzo,” he said in a soft voice. “You’re back.”

He hesitated a moment.“Yea, I am. Naegi kept bothering me every day. Couldn’t wait to get out. Hinata came with him sometimes too, but he was too preoccupied with that Komaeda kid,” he frowned looking away from him slightly. “Couldn’t wait to get back to work. Souda gave me this,” he said showing off his new robotic hand. 

“Yea, I’m glad you’re back too. Don’t think you're doing physical stuff right away though. You’re still healing, so you’re stuck with me and office work.”

He gave a small smile and sat down. “Yea yea, I figured you’d insist on that. You know I hate sitting still though,” he sighed. “Not sure if I’m that great at paperwork either. You know, I didn’t realize that you started calling me by my first name.”

“Well… It was too late when I started calling Chisa by hers. She kept bugging me to do it for years. When I finally did she was gone. I don’t want to make that mistake again, Juzo,” he frowned, sitting down with him. Some… lude thoughts started popping up in his head.  _ Again. _ He tried to keep them away. Didn’t help how his body reacted, though.  _ Is this how I feel? Am I attracted to him? In that way? It would explain the dreams.  _ “I’m just… glad you’re ok. I’m sorry I didn’t come to visit. I’ve… been trying to figure things out. Don’t… think I’m abandoning you. I will never do that. Especially after you confessed…”

“Munakata?” The new head of the Future Foundation’s hand was inching towards Juzo’s when Makoto’s voice came from the doorway. Soon his figure with a pile of books showed up. Kyosuke stiffened, shifting in his seat with an annoyed sigh retracting his hand regretfully. 

“Yes?” he asked in a somewhat harsh tone. 

“Um, Byakuya told me to… Sakakura? What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be out yet. The doctors said…”

“Damnit,” Juzo cursed. “I’m fine. I don’t need the blood anymore.”

“Juzo, did you leave against the doctor’s orders?” Kyosuke asked with a stern voice. The boxer stiffened up. No wonder he had no memory of Makoto telling him that.

“Yea…” he sighed. “I just can’t stand it there. I hate being waited on and just laying there doing nothing.”

“I’ll… leave you two alone…” Makoto picked up some of the books he dropped and rushed out. Did Juzo tell him about what happened? The room fell silent again. 

“Ok,” Kyosuke said, breaking the unbearable silence. “I won’t make you go back, but,” he took a breath. “Until you’re fully healed you’re coming home with me. If your stitches come out or something and no one is around that might be a bad thing. It’s my responsibility anyway. The arm can be healed since the Souda boy said it is meant to help the process, but I’m the one who…” he paused, biting his lip. He was nauseated by his own actions back there. He fell into his own despair and tried to punish everyone because of it. “I’m the one who caused the wound in your stomach. That wound is harder to heal because of the area. I should be the one to take care of you until it’s fully healed.”

Juzo was quiet, staring at Kyosuke. It hurt the former student council president, seeing him like this. He put a hand on his cheek softly with a frown. The slightly taller man shuddered at the touch. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t myself. I shouldn’t have betrayed you. Just let me do this, ok? If you don’t want to stay at the hospital you don’t have to, just let me look after you.” 

“You didn’t, it’s not your fault. Naegi told me about Tengan. He made you think we were the enemy. If anything, it’s my fault for not telling you about Junko.” 

He was blushing and looked away. He did that a lot. Why hadn’t Kyosuke noticed before? Every time they were alone he acted this way. He felt like a complete idiot for never noticing. (AN: YES YOU ARE!!!!!!) He used his other hand to hold Juzo’s good one and bent his fingers softly so that he was caressing his strong hand. “You were afraid I would abandon you. It’s understandable. It took a few days for me to process it all. I’m sorry for not visiting you. You know how I am, I dive into work instead of facing my feelings all the time. You and Chisa always called me a workaholic,” he gave a small chuckle, leaning up to kiss his cheek again but this time closer to his lips. A small almost unnoticeable moan escaped the boxer’s lips, causing Kyosuke’s own stiffness to twitch. 

Kyosuke dared to place his hand down and felt the warm member through his pants. He watched the man lean his head back a little and tried to stifle a moan when he rubbed his hand along the hardness. He got up and away from the man and sighed before locking the door to his office. “Kyosuke?” Juzo asked in a husky voice. He never realized that he did that with him at times. He went over to him and pinned him to the couch he was sitting on, before straddling him.

“You’ve been on my mind and in my dreams since your confession, did you know that?” he asked in a surprisingly mischievous voice. He lifted the boxer’s chin to face him as he pressed his hips into the other’s. Juzo let out a gasp before moaning and attempted to move his own hips. However, Kyosuke stopped him. He leaned down and nipped his ear before whispering, “if you do that, you might rip the stitches. I’m the reason you’re like this, let me take care of it for you.”

“Kyosuke…” Juzo moaned, before gripping the man’s back. The robotic hand hurt a little bit, but in a strange way it turned him on. His breathing was a bit unsteady while the man pressed his hips into the others’. While he saw Juzo being the one on top, he wasn’t able to do that just yet.

The silver-haired man used a hand to lightly touch Juzo’s chest being careful to avoid his wound. It was obvious he was a bit nervous before he unzipped both of their pants in order to free their erections. He moaned as he took hold of Juzo’s length. It was much larger than he had expected, even in his dreams. It was both intimidating and arousing. The boxer gasped and moaned a little louder when he started stroking both of their lengths against the other. 

“Juzo…” Kyosuke moaned in the other’s ear before kissing him hard on the lips. It was their first real kiss, but it was also to stifle the moans that were coming from both of the men. He realized that he had never kissed Chisa this passionately before. Granted, before she became a remnant of despair, Chisa had wanted to wait until marriage before they had sex. This could have been one of the reasons but it just felt different. It felt  _ right.  _ He quickened the small thrusts and harder strokes until their stifled moans became louder. Kyosuke held onto the other’s dark green hair pulling at it. He thrust a few more times hard into the other’s hardness until he felt himself climax. He felt the twitching of the other’s length as he did so at the same time. The two men shook a little as their bodies calmed from their high. 

They sat there kissing the other until they were able to catch their breath. Their kiss broke softly as they breathed. “I love you,” Juzo said softly. The first time he admitted those three words outright. Kyosuke could feel the tears as he pulled him close again. The man still didn’t know how he felt, but maybe while he stayed with him at his home he would find out. Either way, there was no turning back now. They already had an intimate affair. It would only go up from there. 


End file.
